625th Hunger Games- Tributes in Wonderland
by JeantheHorse98
Summary: It is the 25th Quarter Quell and President July is sure it will be the best yet. Watch as this years tributes fight it out in the most confusing and deadly arena ever seen. This year, Wonderland with take it's fill of tributes and spit on poor soul out. A soul who wishes they was dead. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to The Hunger Games! (more information inside) SYOT OPEN! 21/24!
1. Chapter 1

**Tributes in Wonderland-**

It is the 625th Annual Hunger Games, the 25th Quarter Quell. President July is sure this year will be the most deadly year ever.

A large fire broke out many decades ago, burning the box of Quell twist. It is believed to be set by rebels but nothing was ever proved. Sadly, only two Quell Twists were saved and this year is the last of them. This year symbolises the end of an era and the start of a new so everything has to be perfect.

The card held five twists on it leaving Panem in shock. This years twist were as followed.

_"To show the people of Panem that victors don't get special treatment from the Capital, this years tribute will be reaped from victors families and close friends" _

_"To also show how grateful the Capital is for the sacrifices these victors have made, only people aged between 16 and 20 will be able to be reaped"_

_"There will be no volunteers to keep this years Games fair"_

_"The final two will not be reviled until later into the Games"_

No one will forget this year, the best Games Panem have ever seen. The year Wonderland ate the tributes up and spat one unlucky soul out again.

**This is not really a chapter, it's more of a brief information of what has happened regarding the Games...which is not much. So don't judge me on this chapter as it was not really part of the story in a way. **

**Primrose went into the Games after Katniss failed to volunteer to take her place in the Games. As you can guess, Primrose never made it very far and died in 22nd place by having a sword through her eye thanks to Cato. Glimmer won those Games by pure luck. She happened to stick with Cato and once Cato died only seconds after killing Thresh, she was crowned victor. A humiliating victory for a career from District 1. **

**That doesn't matter though due to everyone ever mentioned in the original series is dead now but their relatives are still around. **

**All Districts have at least five victors now who are all alive so you shouldn't have a problem with making victors. Just keep in mind that not every victor will have their sister, brother or child reaped, their nieces, nephews, cousins, aunts (I have an aunt who is a year younger than me), uncles or even their close friends child. **

**I hope people submit, I promise this will be a very interesting Game and you wont be disappointed. You will find the form on my profile :)**

**Thank you. **


	2. District 5- Freak's stick together:

_"There is only two types of people in this world, those who steal and those who are stolen from"-_ Vixen Donnell

**Vixen Donnell 16-**

"Get out of here horse face" I hear someone scream at me from the corner of my blurred vision.

It's a bit like being in a crash. The adrenalin, and the force of the hits, is like flying through the air. You feel like you can't control your limbs, and sometimes even like you are looking down on your own body, but with each fresh strike, you come back to the body with the pain. The adrenalin can make you feel acutely conscious of your own body, each punch or kick, you feel like you can sense each individual cell and blood vessel bruising or bursting, each nerve ending blasting out electric shocks and chemical responses. You can hear and feel your heart beating in your ears, and your vision becomes tunnelled. You see the face or the masked face of your attacker as though you're viewing it through a telescope, and you also notice other sensations that you haven't experienced before. Maybe you see or smell the sidewalk close up, the sour smell of the pigeon droppings, the unevenness or the beauty of the stones.

However, I knew too well that this was not the pain of a car crash, this was a pain I was used to now. The daily beatings and bulling had left me to the point where they didn't even get a mumble from me. I just silently stood there and let them have their fun, hoping that they would get bored and soon leave, not that would happen for a while.

The ginger girl in front of me screamed with fury as she kicked me in the jaw sending me to the ground with a thud. My head hit the deserted street's stone slabs with a sickening crack as blood ran from my mouth like a river, trickling down my chin and soaking into my white blouse.

The blood coated my mouth leaving me struggling to breath from the laid down position the ginger girl pinned me down in by stepping on my stomach. I was used to violent beatings but never this harsh, I must of really pissed them off this time. What it was? I had no idea, it was a different thing every week and most of the time I had no idea what they hell these bitches were rambling on about.

I chocked sending a fountain of blood from my mouth and into the air before settled all over my face. They must of realised at the point that they was going to end up killing me by keeping me in this position because Mary-ann, the ginger bitch, called over one of mindless followers to bring me to my feet. I smiled cockily at the short, pretty girl who would beat me in a beauty contest any day. I guess the cocky smile wasn't going to help me get out of being beaten but if they was expecting me to beg for mercy ha, they was very wrong.

Mary-ann removed her feet of my stomach making a sigh of relief escape by lips but the pain from her weight still lingered.

With one snap of her fingers, the pretty brown haired girl lifted me to my feet by my white blonde hair that now had streak's of red in it. She couldn't hold me by my hair for long due the fact I towered above her like most people. Standing at 6 foot, she was only able to grip the back of my shirt making me smirk in triumph, sometimes my size did make me slightly happy not that my smirk was real. I can't remember the last time I smiled and meant it...it's almost like I have forgot how to show my happiness, I only know how to wear the mask of a cold hearted monster.

"My boyfriend said he felt sorry for you and that you could use a friend, you trying to take my boy away from me you freak" She seethed holding a small knife to my throat. In different situation I would of found this funny as hell just because one kid wants to get to know me, I must somehow me planning so I can take this losers boy away? please. I am used to everyone trying to get to know me, it's part of my every day life now but I couldn't care less. I hadn't found anyone yet who could start to understand how I feel. No one.

"Well maybe if you didn't have a new man in your bed every night then maybe your men would have more confidence in you as a girlfriend and thus wouldn't feel the need to stra-" I was cut off my Mary-Ann's bloody fist into my right eye causing me to stumbling back word's only held up by the brown haired girl who held my white blouse.

I was able to block out the white searing pain from my right eye that was now lightly bleeding but I was more worried that it would result in a black eye, I wasn't the best looking person anyway and a black eye wasn't going to help, not that it really mattered anyway.

The brown haired hauled me back up to my fully height and forced me to face Mary-Ann again who was laughing like a crazy women. Out the corner of my eye I noticed a very tall man with messy black hair who was just lent on the archway to the right of me with his arms crossed, watching me get beaten with no sign of any emotions towards what was going on. Maybe he thought I deserved it or maybe he was on their side, I didn't know but a flash of wonder plagued my mind when I saw him.

My attention was torn away from the odd man who was watching me by the ginger bitch grabbing my face and pulling it close to her's. I was even going to get kissed or punched and to be fair I was hoping it was a punch, I have never been a touchy person and most of all with women. To my shock she did neither.

"You know, you don't any place to speak you orphan" She growled in my face making my blood boil with anger but I managed to keep it in. "I heard your mother, brother and father killed themselves but left you alone, am I right? to be fair though you can't blame them, if you was my child I think I would want to kill myself to, you just humiliating" She pushed my angered face away as she giggled at my angered response to her mocking of my families death.

"You are nothing but a fucking fre-" With that I launched at the bitch, twisting her friends arm away causing the sound of breaking bone that was quickly followed by a bloodcurdling scream, to fill the air around me. I charged at Mary- Ann at full speed before kicking her in the chest and sending her tumbling to the ground and sat down on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

I watched in amusement and somewhat happiness as she struggled to push me off and fear set into her brown eyes. I clenched my fist at my side ready to knock all the beauty out this bitch until a tug on the back on my blouse pulled me backsword's and once again onto the hard ground. I fell back first to the ground as I clenched my eyes shut as I waited for the impact that never came. I was instead met with a soft surface that left my head lifted off the ground.

I opened my eyes ready to claw out the eyes of whoever had pulled me back, only to met with two large green eyes that where framed by messy black hair. It was him, the odd guy who was watching the fight. He had his right arm hooked under my head with his other gripping my left arm as if for extra support, he was crouched next to me with emotionless look on his face that could rival mine. He was fairly good-looking, maybe more than I was willing to admit but all I could think of was reason why he would just watch be get beaten up, then step in when I started to fight back but then catch me as if he didn't want me to get hurt.

As he looked up, I followed his gaze to Mary-Ann who was still laid on he ground looking startled and her brown haired friend who was cradling her right arm that now had a piece of bloody bone sticking out the side.

"I did that?" I whispered to myself, drawing the odd man's attention back to me. I was hot-headed, granted but I had never lost my anger that much that I would break someone's arm.

The man's eye brows knotted as if was confused to why he was holding me in his arm's or maybe he classed me as a freak to and had just realised who I was.  
"Well, don't just stand their with your mouth open, run!" He shouted as he swung his right arm into the arm forcing me on all fours onto the ground in front. I glanced back at him only to shiver, he was giving me that look that made me think that if I didn't do what I told he told me to he would pull a gun out on me.

Not wanting to waste any more time around these people I scrabbled to my feet and gave the man a thankful look before running off to the only family I knew. My adopted mother and victor Colette Church and not even she could stand me.

_I was born to end up alone._

* * *

_"I thought I was safe. I was wrong"- _Jack Lanturn

**Jack Lanturn- Aged 19-**

I just wanted this shit to me over. I hated the Games and reaping more than anything, the Games overall were just a sick thing all together and these reaping's just seemed to be a waste of my time. To be fair though, I think I am just pissed that I have one more year that I could be reaped and this year I have more chance with my mother being a victor. Dumb Capital, they want to be entertained? well that's what singers and actors are for, not our young children. Sick basterds.

I watched as people filled into the square rubbing their arms in pain. This year, for some unknown reason, they wanted to take full syringes of our blood. Not sure if it was new DNA system they was doing or if they needed it for this years tributes, whatever the reason was though, it was dumb. They wanted blood? Well they can come get mine when my body is bleeding out on the floor can't they.

"Hey, Jack!" I heard the annoying voice of my little brother chime from behind me. "Thanks for saving my girl" my brother Dex screamed as he quickly ran past me and into the sixteen year old section. That boy had way to much energy for my liking, was it really that hard? Who did I save anyway?

"Yeah, thank you Jack" I heard a seductive voice of a women purr from behind me. I whipped my head round to see, although I hate to admit it, a beautiful red headed girl with sparkling brown eyes. She was fairly short, I would say about five foot three. Sadly I could already tell what she was like so she had already lost my interest, not that I would of been that interested anyway.

I raised an eyebrow at her asking her to get onto the part were I saved her, the same part that I have no idea about. Getting the hint she sighed before smiling again.

"You saved me from that horse faced girl today who was about to punch this face of mine" She purred as she lent in closer. The confused look quickly turned into one on anger as she grabbed my crutch and undid the first three of the buttons on her blouse. "I have many ways I can thank you if you came to mine to-"

"Not interested and I wasn't saving you, your friend or the blonde haired girl" I said bluntly as I moved her hand away from my crutch and pushed her to the side. I truthful just pulled the blonde girl off because I was bored plus I had heard my brother talk about the 'horse faced girl' a few times and she didn't seem like someone who deserved the beating let alone someone who would hurt someone but she lasted longer than I would of before she snapped. Out of them all, I guess you could say I saved the blonde haired girl, I knew the look in her eye when she broke that girls arm and charged at the other, I knew what angered could make people do and I guess in a way I wanted to stop her before she did something she would regret. Overall though, I wasn't aiming to save anyone.

"B-but I am the sexiest girl in this District!" The red headed girl squealed when I turned away from her. Wow, this girl really couldn't take rejection could she? not that me turning you down was a big loss.

"And I am Jack Lanturn, your boyfriend's brother, the same boyfriend I am sure you are fully loyal to. Nice to meet you" I grunted causing her eyes to widen as if they was about to explode. The anger was nothing like what the blonde girl had expressed earlier today, this was the anger of a spoilt brat who was not getting her own way, very different. I almost smiled when our District escort, Dero, walked onto the stage and started to adjust the mic to his very large height, a height that was mostly made up by his tall heels. Finally, this was almost over.

"I see, you are sleeping with horse face" She whispered as the Peacekeepers started to walk towards her. "Well, freaks have to stay together don't they!" She spat at me in anger, annoyed due to me not giving her the reaction she hoped.

"Have a lovely day miss" I shouted back to her as the peacekeepers carried the crying girl to her place in the sixteen year old section, leaving me brother looking at us both in confusion.

I looked back up at Dero who looked just as confused by what just happened but also had hints of sadness that we interrupted his speech. He ran his green hand through his spiky blue hair as he waited for the crowd to calm down before speaking. I watched as the three peacekeepers walked away from the young girl and took their places in front of the stage.

"Well...now that's settled the female tribute" Dero said in an unconvinced voice, most likely worried that something else would go wrong. I could tell that he was the type of guy who was shy and always seemed to sink into the background. An odd personality if you ask me for a escort, he had already picked the female tribute's name and been through all of his speech without anyone even knowing.

He quickly unfolded the slip of paper like his life depended on it and knowing the Capital, it most likely did. His large, sausage like fingers trebled as they held the slip before his shaky voice spoke into the mic.

"Vixen Donnell, adopted daughter of the victor Colette Church" He said as he glanced over to the victor in question with fear, everyone was afraid of Colette Donnell, she had the highest kill count of any outer District tribute and was very skilled. The tribute that had been picked must of been well trained if that was her adopted mother.

I heard gasping from behind as me as the sound of footsteps came closer to me. I didn't really care who was chosen, I didn't want them to go into the Games but it didn't really matter who it was, District five wasn't getting a victor this year. I turned around as a flash of white blonde moved out of the corner of my eyes causing me to turn only to be shocked.

So, the blonde girl from earlier is Vixen Donnell, adopted daughter of Colette Donnell? bit odd seeing someone you held in you arms only a few hours ago now walking to their death, even if you didn't know her that well. For all I know, I could of been the last person she spoke to in this District because I doubt Collette would come say goodbye with her being mentor and all. She didn't deserve this but then again none of the tributes did unless they volunteered.

As she got to the stage, Dero gasped at her bloody white blouse, skirt and black eye proving that she must of only had time to wash the blood off her skin.

"What happened, was you beaten up" Dero said to the cameras, poor girl, she was going to be a laughing stock for the Capital. To my surprise though she just stood up tall but still not taller than Dero and smiled with pride.  
"No Dero, my best friend was being beaten up by some thugs so I protect my friend" She said to the camera earning her a few claps from the crowd but I sure she was getting more from the Capital. Its the type of thing they love.

I have to admit, it was a very good and fast lie and if it wasn't for me seeing the fight, I would of believed her. Quick thinking, smart, good liar and manipulative, could serve her well in the Games but sadly I can't see her winning, the fight today showed me that she is only able to get deadly when she is angry and by that point it might be too late for her.

"Well you are such a brave girl" Dero said in a cheery voice as he walked over to the male bowl "I am sure you will do very well in the Games my dear and without further ado, the male tribute is" Dero paused to look out at the crowd as he opened the slip of paper. I felt my heart go into my mouth, although I was okay about myself being reaped, I was a bit worried about my brother. He is a spaz and I do avoid him but still doesn't mean I would wish the Games on him. I knew first hand what it was like to be in the Games from my mothers stories an-

"Hey...Jack" the boy next to me brought me quickly out my thoughts as he nudged my shoulder as he pointed towards the stage with guilt in his eyes, an emotion I could pick up a mile away. I quickly looked over to the stage with confusion to find everyone looking at my with even a few sniggering at m confusion. On the stage, Dero was holding the slip in his left hand and holding out his right hand towards me, next to him, Vixen was looking at my with her wide blue eyes in shock and also sadness. Maybe in her eyes I saved her and now she had to go into the Games with me but i didn't save her, at least I don't think it did.

After noticing the camera pinned on me, I got the message and started to walk towards the stage, I didn't need my name to be called out to know that I had been reaped. After all, there was only two males they could of picked from so it was either me or my brother and in a way, I am thankful it wasn't me. When I was halfway up the steps the read headed girl I rejected earlier came running out of her row at full speed and towards me.

"That's my boyfriend, please don't take him away from me" she screamed as she threw her arms round my hips and buried her face into my chest. I looked down at the girl with disgust, was she that desperate to try and attention that she was willing to use someone's soon to be death as a reason to get on the cameras. I guess if I made it to the final eight, IF I girlfriend, she would be interviewed but it just seemed petty to me. Noticing Dero next to me looking at us like we was a pair of puppies, i quickly shoved the red headed girl away but the response from everyone when she fell off the steps and hurt her ankle was chilly. I wasn't going to go down well at the Capital but I didn't really care what the Capital thought of me I didn't want to go down as a women beater either so I needed to do something.

"She is not my girlfriend, I have a very special girl who I hold close to my heart and she is always by my side" I said earning a few noises from the crowd who found it cute but I sickened me. I didn't like lying really and I guess this was a pretty big lie too but hopefully that would be the last I would have to hear of it and maybe the guilt would leave me soon.

I glanced up to see Vixen smiling at me with an eyebrow raised, she could tell it was a lie just like I could tell her lies were fake. Maybe it would to good to try and get her as an ally because she did have some skills I could use and it's not like we could lie to each other. In an attempt to appear friendly, I gave the best fake smile that could possibly fool her but I new by the smile she returned that she convinced. I guess this was going to fun, what's more fun that killing people.

To be honest, she didn't have much of a horse face. Sure, her face was long but it suited her facial features and height. She wasn't overly pretty or ugly, she was pretty plain Jane minus her eyes. She had a pair of big, icy blue eyes with specks of dark blue in them that was sure to draw the Capital into them. Overall, at this moment in time I was finding hard to understand why she was bullied at all...maybe it was her personality?

"Before you go, can you please tell us what you would name you son's if you would of been able to have children?" Dero said with way too much glee, he pretty much just said that we was going to both die in these, we both knew it but we didn't need to be told in front of Panem. I pondered over the name and I could see Vixen was too, thinking of a name for a son you are never going to have is harsh and difficult but in the end there was only one.

"Jason" We both said at the same time making the crowd laugh at us. Well at least we had some things in common, maybe I might just be able to tolerate her but we would never be able to friends. Someone like me never deserved friends. Ever.

* * *

**Meh, not that happy with this chapter but I wanted it out because i will be too busy until Friday to write a chapter as I have a ton of college work and my brother's birthday so being his sister and all I kinda have to be there. So sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed and if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please point them out but keep in mind that it's not my best work. Haha I am a better writer than this. After my college work is all finished the updates for this story should be pretty fast due to the fact that I have no friends or social life so I am free every single hour of the day. **

**Thank you to TomatoesfromMarco98 for Vixen and grimbutnotalways for Jack. They are very interesting Characters with personalities that seem to have shared traits so they will be very interesting to write. I hope i wrote them well and if not, just feel free to PM me :)**

**If you are wondering why I started with District five, I went by what chapters would be suited for what tributes. I am only going have four reaping chapters (other three Districts are above 5) and the rest will be goodbyes/train rides and arriving at the Capital. Don't get upset please if your tribute is not going to be in a reaping chapter because I placed them in the other two sections as I felt the situation they was in would bring out their personalities more and make them shine. PM me if you want to know what section you character comes into. **

**Questions- I am doing a sponsor system and you get points for answering the questions and reviewing but don't feel you have to, its just an option. **

**1) What do you think of both characters and who do you like more?**

**2) who do you think has the best chance of winning?**

**3) any predictions for these characters?**

**4) can you see them being Allies, friends, enemy's, lover and so on with your character/what type of relationship do you think they will have with your character?**

**5) anything I can improve on? **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and i promise the next chapter will be better :)**


	3. Sponser System-

**SPONSER SYSTEM-**

So, I have tried to make this system as realistic as possible. I have seen many SYOT's where weak tributes get sent everything they need because their submitters have sponsor points. There is nothing wrong with this but in the books it states that weak tribute hardly get sponsor's as most of them bet on careers but I guessed with this being the Quell, anything could happen. If you submitted a strong tribute or a career, chances are that you will have a lot more sponsor points that someone with a weak tribute. On the notes of tributes, I have three more places left. They are the District 2 female, District 4 female and the District 10 female so feel free to send some characters in for those slots, if they are not filled by the end of the week I will just fill them with my own characters and they can die in the bloodbath.

**Anyway, how to get points:**

**-You get 5 points to start off with for just submitting a tribute but you get 10 if they are a career. **

**-Reviewing and answering the questions at the end of the chapter get you 7 points but you have to answer all the questions. **

**-Best costume in the parade (decided by poll) gets you tribute 4 points if they are in the top three. **

**-You get points for your tributes training score but this depends on what they got. **

** -A score of 12-9 is 10 points **

** -A score of 8-5 is 5 points **

** -A score of 4 and under is 2 points**

**-If your tributes interview is in the top three (decided by poll) you will get 4 points. **

**-If your tribute ranks in the top eight for popularity you will get 8 if first, 7 if second, 6 if third and so on. **

**-If they survive the bloodbath and are unharmed they get 4 points **

**-If they survive but are harmed they only get 2 points. **

**-Every kill your tribute makes gets you 5-1 points depending how strong the person they killed was. **

**-If they make it to the final 12 they will get 2 points **

**-If they make it to the final 8 they will get 6 points **

**-If they make it to the final 5 they will get 7 points.**

**\- If they kill a mutt, they will get 1 point. **

**-If they win the halfway vote (so at 12 tribute I will hold a poll) will get 7 points. **

**Things you can buy:**

**What you can get will be posted after the bloodbath as then you know if your tribute died or not and if they got anything from the bloodbath but for now here is a few things to give you a base line. **

**Any meal is 6 points warm and 7 points cold and a day's worth of water is 5 points but iodine tablets that would last your tribute for the whole Game would cost 20 points. **

**Also the things you can get depend on the arena and although you know it has to do with wonderland, you don't fully know what lies in store for the tributes. **

**If this system proves to be too hard I will change it but for now this is the sponsor system. Let me know what you think :) And your points will be on my profile!**

**-Thanks for reading. **


	4. The Reaping of the Tributes (Part 1)

_ **Authors note: I updated this by adding bit's and correcting stuff I missed. When I wrote this is hadn't slept in twenty four hours so almost everything wrong with this chapter I missed.** **Hope you can read it better now and I am sorry for the mistakes.** _

_"Dont think I want what I used to want"_

**Airic Bonvutch- District 1 victor of the 615th Games and mentor- **

I watch as Hitch smiled sluggishly as she downs her third pink coloured drink since she took her place next to me. It was a sad sight to see. The girl had only won two years ago and she has already turned into an alcoholic who doesn't know where she is half of the time. Sometimes I wonder if the eighteen year old would be better of dead, she was not fit to be a victor nor was she fit to mentor this years tributes.

"Hitch..." I mumble "Don't humiliate yourself on live TV, that's not what I mentored and got you through the Games for"

"Shut up you daft old fool" She giggled, waving her class in the air "You are a horrid mentor like me, don't think I don't know about the prostitutes you buy because you are too ugly to get a girl of your own. The only reason we are here is because we are the only one's that don't have any family or friends that are in reaping age"

It was true, all of it. I wasn't good with pressure and I was known for panicking thus frightening the sponsors away. No one wanted to do business with a nut job. However, Hitch wasn't much better. After she threw a knife at last years tribute's because she didn't like their eye colour...well, I was sure she would be out of the mentor business for good. Guess the Capital don't care that much unless they are victors.

"I want the strongest one again, you can have the losers seeing as you are one yourself" Hitch muttered as she ran her long fingers through her short blonde hair and burped at the end causing the escort to look at us in disgust.

"Sure, I always get the losers anyway" I laugh laying back in my chair, trying to think over the cheers as the reaping started. There was a few moments silence before Hitch realised I was the person who mentored her and anger quickly grew in her green eyes.

"Fucking dick" She mumbled before waving someone down a servant for a fourth humiliating drink. I didn't blame Hitch for drinking so much, her Games where pretty terrifying. Everything was fine till the final two and up until that point she had been the cocky girl she was at the reaping but that changed when she was forced to fight her District partner.

Not sure if it was planned but I know the Gamemaker was killed due to the mistake. Without warning seven large grey cats pounced out from the burnt forest behind Hitch and her District partner and landed on top of Hitch. The boy ran away from the bloodbath but sadly fell into some larva not too far away and left Hitch the victor. However, by that point she had already lost a leg and arm and almost enough blood to kill her. She got scars that even The Capital could not heal, mentally and physically. She lost it after her Games, something classed as humiliating in District one.

"Girls first" Con giggles in a mad manner as she pulled out the first name. I am not worried about this year, the rules state there is meant to be no volunteers but I know for a fact that most Victors train their tributes to their max potential so I know that District one will be a threat this year too.

"Sage Williow, niece of the Victor Sheen Towil!" Con scream's into the air as few girls gasp in shock.

I look round the bustling crowd until a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked into the walkway sporting a lovely yellow dress. She looked determined and ready to fight, just what i was hoping for.

I couldn't tell until she was up on the stage that she was holding a red leather book that was bound with black ribbon. She was very pretty, I might just make this girl win so I could have some fun with her seeing as Hitch was a lost cause.

"Wonderful" Con cheers with fake glee already holding the male slip in her left hand. Man, this woman did work fast. After she had calmed down, Con unfolded the slip and turned to the much larger group of males. District one must of had a baby boom in boys in past years as there is at least hundred more than the girls adjacent to them.

"Cory Santani, son of the victor Ciel Santani" Bloody hell, I knew that guy, he was my mentor. I had never met Cory but his father always talked about how well trained he was and how he was going to go into the Games when he was eighteen. Guess he was going in at sixteen instead.

Hitch Gasped as the hulking blonde walked up to the stage flashing his pearly white's at the crowd. He was pretty good looking with swooping brown hair and bright green eyes and I could tell Hitch's heart was skipping a beat.

"I take Cory" Hitch quickly demanded before going back to sipping her drink. I wasn't sure if it was because of his reputation of being well trained or his good looks but I was still convinced Sage had a better chance.

I watched the two shake hands and I couldn't help notice that Sage looked rather confused in a way. Maybe she wasn't trained?

"Sorry this happened to you, you dont deserve this" Cory sighed as he grasped Sage's hand. Sage smiled shyly at him still clutching her book in her left hand.

"No, I can get a first hand experience now so I can help injured victors more in the future. I want to be a psychologist" She said as they broke free and Con ushered them into the Justice Building.

"Very noble, I think with us both combined we could easily get you out seeing as I have no future anyway" Cory sighed as the doors closed behind them. Who is the shit mentor now huh Hitch? Look like you got the suicidal git and I got this years Victor.

_"Dont think I need what I used to need"_

**Ness Jinn- District 2-Victor of the 622nd Games and Mentor**

"Remember Jinx, same gender just like last year and I am not taking on your tribute this time. You can't be bothered with them then they die in the arena" I snap at the brown haired girl next to me as I look out into the sea of annoying children. Jinx glances up at me once before nodding and flipping her brown hair over her soft green eyes.

It was the same every year, we would agree to pick the same genders yet she will moan after the reaping that she wants to mentor the boy then will ditch the female tribute to go sulk leaving me with both tributes. It wasn't happening this year, i was willing to let her tribute die if she was going to be pathetic child again.

I glanced over to this years escort Afrina who was coloured head to toe in green and looked a bit like a frog to me. I would never understand Capital fashion but we did seem to have something in common. She looked as bored as me about the rubbish video they showed us every year since the second Games. Even the Capital looked like they was starting to get bored of it maybe it was time for a change?

She rubbed her heavily pregnant stomach as she glanced at the slips in her right hand. She has already chosen the names? Why did these Games seem so rushed this year? It was like they wanted them over as fast as they could...but why? Are they getting bored of their lovely Games? i hoped for the District's sake they was.

"Now that's over and done with, your tributes" Afrina sighed, must be hard being nine months pregnant and walking round in them dumb nine inch heels. She look like prat.

"Connie Ash and Cynthia Seour, related to the victors...whatever" She groans and Throws the crumpled slips behind her and taps her foot, waiting for the tributes to make it to the stage. The first to make it is a redheaded girl with beautiful blue eyes who looked confused by the escorts reaction but still happy as she fist pumps the air. She is beautiful, so beautiful that if I wasn't married I would got after her.

It takes longer for the boy Connie to make his way to us and by the looks of it, he was willing to take as much time as he wanted. The boy is very short and any sort of body he might have his hidden under a thick jumper and baggy blue jeans. His black hair is matted and greasy and the fringe was so overgrown that you could almost not see his grey eyes that stood out next to his tanned skin.

When he finally reached the stage Jinx screwed up her face in horror just like Cynthia.

"Ewww, I ain't shaking his hand" Cynthia snorted "Maybe you should have a shower" She giggled as she started to walk away towards leaving Jinx in stitches. However, my tribute wasn't finished yet.

"Maybe you should keep your leg's shut you prostitute, sure you smell far worse down there with all the things you have most likely contracted" Connie said in a one tone of voice, his eyes looking deep into her's with no emotion whatsoever. That boy had seen many things in his time, you could tell.

I half expected Cynthia to turned round and beat Connie up but she just laughed when she turned to him with lustful eyes.

"I will have you screaming my name by the end of this" she seethed causing Connie to look up at her with the same emotionless face as before.

"No thanks, having sex with you would be like throwing a sausage in a nine metre wide hallway" He replied before walking past her and into the justice building. I was glad I had the boy, Cynthia most likely just lost most of her sponsors.

_"Don't think I see what I used to see"_

**Kitz Chance- District 3- Victor of the 619th Games and mentor-**

Bang. Tec. Bang. Tec.

I watched as my fellow mentor clicked his tongue with every step our Escort Dev took in her extremly high heels.

"Will you stop that you nut job?" I muttered to the boy next to me, his green eyes looking into mine hurt. "It's rather annoying you have to admit" I said in a much nicer tone but he still looked like I had stabbed him.

"I guess" he mumbled as he pulled his black hood over his face messing up his ginger hair. The poor kid was only thirteen, he shouldn't have even won the Games let alone hold the highest kill count. To be honest, if it wasn't for him setting up that bomb that killed twelve tributes in a matter of seconds, well he might not of been next to me now.

Last year was really slow, it got to the second week and only twelve people had died. Up until that point, he had been working on a large bomb made up from the mines near the cornucopia that he had took when the Careers were on a hunt. The tributes that year must of been of been all dumb because he was able to draw them out with bird calls and blow everyone but himself up. And here he is, Gizmo Titan, the youngest victor in 624 years.

"Who do you want then Freckle's, boy or girl?" I said to Gizmo who looked a tad bit out of it today but who could blame him? From today someone's life would be in his hands, a small thirteen year old boy.

He Shrugged as he tried to bury deeper into his jacket.

"I donno...my tribute will die anyway so no point even trying" Gizmo sighed as tears run down his freckled cheeks and soaked into his black jacket. He was broken from his Games and although he tried to stay strong you could see he was crumbling away and it wasn't even the worst part yet. Second he turned sixteen he would belonged to the Capital, at least he would get three years of somewhat peace beforehand. More than I got, I never even got a month.

"And our female tributes is Chlo fletcher, aunt of the Victor Gizmo Titan" our escort Cahn clapped by himself as a young and pretty brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes made her way up to the stage. She shared the same freckled cheeks as Gizmo and the same short height, you could tell that they were related.

Tec.

I looked over to Gizmo who had now took down his hood and was watching his aunt take her place on the same stage he stood on only a year ago. I felt for the kid, being in the Games, winning and now seeing a family member go into the arena the year after. Yet, he didn't seem bothered by this at all and look upon his aunt like she was just any tribute.

"And the male tribute is Ash Harley, brother of the Victor Francis Harley" Cahn said too excited to be real. I watched as a tall and lanky boy walked out from the nineteen year old section with shaved black hair and piercing blue eyes.

I smiled as they shook hands knowing that this was the last time they would have any normality in their life. Just a simple handshake and that was it.

"Know both, Chlo overreacts and is already on the verge of a mental breakdown and Ash is a helpless, arrogant prick so in other words...we have two dead tributes on our hands" Gizmo said coldly as he pulled his hood back up. He was right about both of them but it was The Hunger Games and anything could happen. After all, a twelve year old did win the year before.

_"In everybody"_

**Nanaba Wickhem- District 4- Victor of the 610th Games and mentor.**

"Hey Banana" Gelgar giggled as he came dancing onto the stage, spinning in circles and prancing about like an idiot. I hated this time of year. Not because two more children got sent to their deaths, nah, i couldn't care less about them snotty face brats. It was because i had to put up with this fool.

"Just sit down and stop making our District look like the place where clowns come from" I snapped as I yanked Gelgar down onto the flimsy chair next to me in anger. I hated this fool, he made the tributes look well behaved with all their crying and death. More effort than they were worth.

"Aw, but we are, can you remember Ace from last year? He even made you laugh" Gelgar said with a toothy smile that made me want to punch him and knock all of them out.

"Yes, and I am sure he is having many laughs now he is six feet under" I muttered under my breath but Gelgar must have the hearing of a dog as he just rolled his brown eyes at me. I knew what he was going to say and it was true. If it wasn't for that dumb brat from three, Ace would have won seeing as he was the only career left. To be honest though, I don't think I could put up with two of them, think I would enter myself into the Games again.

I just wanted to get this year over and done with, if I could get one dumb tribute to win then I wouldn't have to worry about being a mentor for the 626th Games. That was my dream. I was the only female victor that was alive to date so I had to be there for the girls. For some reason.

"Lets change it up a bit this year shall we?" the escort Kiriko shouted to the crowd in an angered voice. Maybe he hated life as much as me. I watched in boredom as he read out the boys name.

"Finn Gold, son of the Victor Ty Gold" Kiriko said as a chubby boy from the crowd started laughing before walking up to the stage. He has curly blonde hair with sea green eyes. He might of been good looking if he wasn't fat.

"It will be a pleasure to have you as my mentor, I am sure we will have lots of fun" Finn smiled sweetly at Gelgar before turning back to the cameras and waving. I know it wrong to want someone dead but Finn was just too nice for my liking. Hopefully the girl was better.

"Calypso Nyx daughter of former Victor Golda Nyx" This time Kiriko sounded sad as if he knew either the tribute or the dead Victor. Shame she was dead, if she was alive she could of took my place. Most likely a bitch anyway.

Calypso was much better than Finn. Although she wasn't saying anything and sometimes looked like she was about it kill Finn. I could see the coldness in her eyes and I knew she had been hurting. She might even interest me long enough to mentor her. There was still time though.

**Song: Marina and The Diamonds- Gold. **

**Hoped you liked this and I am not sure about the layout but oh well. Sorry if the mentors and escorts had odd names and bland personalities, I created them all myself and all of them were created off the top of my head.**

**I might make a victor's blog, if it's not for this story it will be for the next. I hope to write more than one SYOT as I have a story line I want to carry out.**

**The next five District's reapings will be out soon. I know District five got a long reaping and these tributes hardly got any but it gives you a view of how other people view your tribute and seeing as they will have many POV's in the future for you to get to know them. It is going to be a long year this year with the arena and all the twists.**

**Also, I will be writing a side story to this. It is about one of the Twist's and it will be written alongside of this story and will tie into it. To understand the twist when it fully comes into play later in the story, I suggest reading it. I don't want to give too much away as i think you will be all shocked when you read the first chapter and find out one of the twists.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**-Who was your favorite tribute out of the eight shown here?**

**-Can you see any of these tributes getting on with? (taking into account Jack and Vixen from last chapter)?**

**-Favorite mentor?**

**-What would your character think of these tributes?**

**-Would you want a Victor's blog or a story about all the Victors.**

**-Did you like this chapter?**

**-Anything I can improve on?**

**Also feel free to send in any theme songs, character development, quotes for your tributes and you can even send in a mentor or escort for the next five District's.**

**-Thanks for reading**


	5. Not My Wonderland-

"No, that simply wont do"

Silver, short hair clumsily hangs over a furrowed, sad face. Hollow blue eyes, set deeply within their sockets, watch disheartened over the photographs of the arena she has worked so hard on. The giant mushrooms and flowers, all the bright colours and that god-damn smiling cat. It was all wrong.

"But Kikon, you asked for wonderland and...well, this is wonderland" The purpled haired man stuttered from the other end of room, his hand shaking as they held a bundle of papers. Kikon narrowed her eyes in anger at the men. how could someone be so dumb about something so simple?

"You fools, if someone wanted this wonderland, they could just read the bloody book" Kikon said calmly but her face told a story on anger. She tossed the photo's into the air, the men watching as their work crumpled to the ground in a heap. Kikon was not normally a hard women to please, unless she had a specific idea in mind. She was the head Gamemaker after all and if the arena was not liked by the masses, she would be the one taking the blow. "And what happens if a tribute has read the book? Then they will know every twist and turn in there"

The men knew she was right, it would only take one tribute and every exciting thing in the arena would be worthless. They watched as Kikon rubbed her temple in annoyance.

"Well, there is not other wonderland so-"

"Wonderland is a land made up by the human mind, mixing the familiar with the unknown. In short, wonderland can be anything and everything as long as the mind can think it up" Kikon sighed, her ice blue eye looking into the men's souls. After a moment of silence the green haired man with blue tattoos with growing up one side of his face, spoke up.

"That's all fine and dandy Kikon but we can not get rid of the flowers, mushrooms or the cat. It's too late in the project" he mumbled but still keeping eye contact with the terrifying women. The purpled haired man then quickly past her a long list of things that they would not be able to change in the short amount of time they had sending fear through her body. "We will need at least one extra week"

"Fine, I will create some ways to keep the tributes busy and the Capital entertained for an extra week" Kikon grumbled, pulling out a large notebook and pen from inside her desk draw and placing it in front of her. "Remember, I wan't good mixed with evil, old mixed with new, knowledge with power and the known with the unknown. I want this years victor to be broken but taught something about life...now get to work"

And with that the two men scurried out the door, leaving Kikon to plunder over how she could punish this years tributes for one extra week.

**Hey, I tried a different writing style out this time and to be honest, I liked this style more. I haven't got the tributes I am waiting on so I can't carry on with the rest of the reaping's just yet. So till then, you get a chapter about Gamemaker Kikon and how the arena is going. As you can tell from this chapter, this 'wonderland' will be nothing like the one in the story but will keep some of the elements. **

**Quuestions:**

**1) what do you think to Kikon?**

**2) got any ideas about the arena? **

**3) do you like this style of writing better?**

**4) anything I can improve on?**

**-Thanks for reading!**


End file.
